Trulla
Aussehen und Merkmale Trulla hat eine eher bläuliche Haut, eher kleine Hauer und besonders rot leuchtende Haare, Merkmale sind auch ihre meist in rot gehaltenen Kleider, Narben oder andere Verformungen hat sie keine, manchmal trägt sie eine Kette mit einem geschrumpften Nachtelfenkopf daran. Sie trägt vier Creolen, zwei in jedem Ohr. Ihre Augen leuchten orange. Persönlichkeit Ihr Inneres ist sehr intensiv, wenn sie liebt, liebt sie für immer, wenn sie hasst, hasst sie für immer (es gab einmal eine Ausnahme). Wer ihre Freunde sind, denen hilft sie treu, sie gibt ihr Leben für das ihrer Freunde wenn es sein müsste. Wer sich hilfesuchend an sie wendet wird nicht enttäuscht, liegt die Hilfe in ihrer Macht. Ihr Verhalten ist manchmal ein wenig wirr und meist gefühlsbetont. Trulla ist eher spontan als planend, dadurch manchmal ein bisschen ‚verplant‘. Es kommt auch vor, dass sie zuviele Gedanken auf einmal in ihrem Kopf hat, was auch zu wirrem Verhalten führen kann. Beherrscht sie die vielen Gedanken kann sie eine sehr mächtige Magierin sein. Über die Macht der Magie, ihre zerstörerische Seite und ihre dienliche ist sich Trulla sehr bewusst. Trulla ist verspielt und lacht gerne und dauernd. Sie ist neugierig und kann einfühlsam sein, wenn sie Lust dazu hat. Geschichte Ihre ersten Erinnerungen beginnen im Tal der Prüfungen, als sie im Sand mit einem kleinen Stein spielte. Als sie den Stein zwischen ihren Krallen hin und her bewegte schossen plötzlich kleine Flammen aus den Krallenspitzen. Erschrocken ließ sie den Stein fallen und lief zu ihrer einzigen Vertrauten Mai’aha, die sie immer gefüttert und getränkt hatte. Ihr erzählte sie aufgeregt davon, die Krallen nicht aus den Augen lassend. Mai’aha erkannte sofort ihr Talent, und wuschelte der jungen Trollin lachend durch die Haare. Sie lehrte die Trollin nun diese Macht bewußt anzuwenden und sie lernte schnell und gut. Nur manchmal, wenn die junge Trollin besonders gute oder schlechte Laune hatte, konnte es passieren, dass sie Dinge zerstörte, die sie gar nicht zerstören wollte, oder Feuer entzündete, wo keine notwendig waren. Dann nannte sie Mai’aha liebevoll ‚Trulla‘, ein alter trollischer Kosename für ungeschickte Jungtrolle und Trulla mochte es so genannt zu werden. Eines Tages schickte Mai’aha Trulla in die grosse Stadt Orgrimmar, um mit einem weisen Trollmagier dort zu sprechen, aber dort angekommen war Trulla so fasziniert von der heißen, großen Stadt, dass sie nicht wieder zurück zu Mai’aha ging, sondern in Orgrimmar blieb. Noch heute liebt sie das weiche Fell im Gasthaus von Orgrimmar, der gemütlichste Platz, an dem sie bis dato gelegen hatte. In Orgrimmar traf sie bald auf einen Tauren, der sich im Laufe ihres langen Lebens als zuverlässiger Begleiter bewies, wie sie es zuvor auch nicht von Trollen gekannt hatte. Trulla litt immer wieder darunter, dass Mai’aha sie zwar gelehrt und ihr einen Namen gegeben, ihr aber nie die Wahrheit ihrer Herkunft verraten hatte. So fühlte sie sich in ihrer Sehnsucht nach einer Heimat sehr verbunden mit diesem Tauren namens Dakodo, der nie von ihrer Seite wich und sich immer zwischen die Gefahr und Trulla stellte, wenn die ihr zu nahe kam. Im Gegenzug versorgte sie den Tauren und war ihm treu wie sonst keinem Wesen dieser Welt. Sie erlebten viele gute Zeiten, heftige Abenteuer, erzählten sich Geschichten am Lagerfeuer und dachten es würde ewig so weitergehen. Man könnte die Geschichte erzählen, wie Trulla die Kugel von Dalaran entdeckte, wie sie ihre Katze von einem ängstlichen Menschen geschenkt bekam oder den jungen Drachen fand, nach dem sie tagelang gesucht hatte. Wie sie das Schlingendorntal entdeckte und ein unbekanntes Gefühl von Angekommensein überkam. All dies waren wichtige Momente im Leben der Trollin, aber dazu bräuchten wir ein Lagerfeuer. Was aber unbedingt von Trulla erzählt werden muss ist der Moment, als sie einem anderem Tauren verfiel, namens Thangan, teils aus Unkenntnis, teils aus Abenteuerlust. Trulla spielte mit ihm und verschenkte ihr Herz an ihn, so sehr verschenkte sie ihr Herz, dass sie auch ihren Verstand verlor und Dakodo in die Wüste schickte, weil dieser ihr gegenüber nie so gefühlsduselig war wie Thangan. Das sollte sie bitter bereuen, so bitter wie keine Pille je schmecken würde und sie tief prägen. Denn Thangan hatte ihr gar nicht sein Herz geschenkt, er spielte nur, er spielte mit vielen Trollweibchen und betrog Trulla mit einem anderen Trollweibchen. Dieses Weibchen kann Trulla bis heute am Kopf nicht sehen. Den Tauren Thangan hat sie lange gehasst, war Monde lang Angeln um zu meditieren, um ihm schließlich zu verzeihen und ihm gegenüber zu einer Gleichgültigkeit zu kommen, die sie bisher für niemanden empfindet. Es war ihr die Lehre, dass nicht die Worte zählen, sondern die Taten. Dakodo aber verzieh ihr, und es hätte vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden können, wäre Dakodo nicht eines Tages plötzlich auf den Schlachtfeldern Azeroths vermißt gemeldet und nie wieder gesehen worden, bis heute. Doch auch jede traurige Geschichte hat ihren guten Kern. In ihrer Trauer und Wut gegen den untreuen Thangan lernte sie Zuul kennen und schätzen. Tage und Nächte lang hörte Zuul sich ihr Fluchen, ihr Flehen und wieder ihr Fluchen an. Er half ihr aus dem Blutrausch heraus, der sie beinahe selbst zerstört hätte. Seither sind die beiden enge Freunde, die voneinander wissen, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet. Trulla hat sich nie einem Clan angeschlossen, eine Folge daraus, dass sie nie wußte wo sie herkommt, wer ihre Vorfahren, wer ihre Familie war. Sie war all diesen Dingen gegenüber mißtrauisch und glaubte nicht an solche Bande. Aber sie glaubte immer an Freundschaft, wie sie sie mit Dakodo und Zuul kannte. Sie hat auch im Laufe ihres inzwischen langen Lebens viele andere Freunde gefunden, die zu erwähnen wäre aber wieder eine andere Geschichte, die ein anderes Mal erzählt werden kann. Aber sie schloss sich nie einem ihrer Clans an. Obwohl sie sowohl vom ehrenwerten Stamm der ‚Oceti Sakowin‘, als auch besonders vom Stamm der Anduri immer sehr angetan war und deren Stammesmitglieder stets still mit Wohlbehagen beobachtete, seit sie die ersten traf. Und das ist lange her. Seit ihren ersten Tagen in Orgrimmar kennt sie Geschichten und Gesichter dieser Stämme und hat sie nie aus den Augen gelassen, sich aber auch nie ihnen angeschlossen ( auch dann nicht, als die Stämme ihr ein Zuhause bieten wollten). Vor einigen Monden geschah etwas seltsames, dessen Gründe noch in Zukunft erforscht werden müssen, sie wurde immer öfter immer müde, schlief den halben Winter über und im Frühling erstarrte sie plötzlich im Schlaf. Vielleicht hat es mit den Geschehnissen um Dakodo auf dem Schlachtfeld zu tun, wer weiss? Jedenfalls erwachte sie Monde lang nicht, träumte nicht und als sie erwachte waren ihre Knochen wie versteinert. Der Herbat war längst da und sie fand sich in ihrer Welt fast nicht mehr zurecht. Da begeneten ihr Kamuka und Mamajippa, zwei der Trolle, die sie zu ihren Freunden zählte, auch wenn sie bis dahin nicht genau wußte, ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Der Empfang, den die beiden ihr boten gab ihr ihre Kraft und vor allem ihre Beweglichkeit wieder. Und sie traf Zuul wieder. Und da sind wir im Heute angekommen. Zuul machte sein uraltes Versprechen wahr und Trulla war inzwischen mehr als bereit und so wurde sie in die Familie der Anduri aufgenommen. Dies war ein bedeutender Schritt im Leben der Trollin, wie bedeutend kann sie nur ahnen, wir alle werden es in Zukunft sehen. Kategorie:Anduri Stamm Kategorie:Revier:Schlingendorntal